Maximum who
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Max has amnesia. Pretty self-explanatory.


Max was now pissed. The day seemed so great. But she shod have known it wasn't going to last. One minuet the flock was sitting around happily eating, and the next thing they know a huge group of erasers were surrounding them.

"Guys wish out!" Fang smashed his foot into one of their faces, and Angel, Gasman, and Nugle, were up in the air. "Fang! Iggy! Get in the air now!" The two boys did as tolled, but when Max traded to follow an eraser cot her and dragged her to the groomed.

"Max!" fang yelled has he whacked the eraser stab a surging into her arm. She screamed out in pain as the thick liquid interred her blood stream. Fang dropped down and began to try and fight the erasers off of her. "Max! Max holed on! Get off of her you assholes!"

The eraser who was on max got up and hoarded them all to levee. "Ya you better run!" Iggy and Gasman slapped hands, but the panic in Fang's voses stopped every one and sent chills down their spines.

"Max! Max wake up! Pleas Max! Wake up! You have to wake up! Don't you dare leave me!" Fang had her in his arms, shaking her gently. The others crowded ironed him as they soy a site that was a little scary. Fang was crying.

The site was heart breaking. Fang crying and yelling historically, holding a motionless and died looking max. "I-is she?" Iggy kneeled down and cheeked her polls. "It's stronger than ever!" He looked shocked.

Fang picked her up and began to carry her back to their little hide out. Laying her on her bed he walked back out to face the others. He took a deep broth and stared at their red, puffy, teary eyes. "She's stabile and sleeping sound. But we still don't know what they put in her."

He shook his head and started to mumble stuff in Russian. Which whored the others even more. No one know he know Russian. Gasman sniffed and went over to Fang, tiring to look strong and grown up.

"Fang why are you talking in Russian?" Fang blinked and shook his head agene. "Sowy. I just don't…" he trailed off and looked to the bed room. 'How can tell them I don't have a clue what to do? That I'm as scared as they are? That I don't know if Max will be ok? That I'm so whored because I love her? How?'

Fang suddenly felt week, and dizzy. It was thin that he realized he never at lunch, and with all the stress and excitement that had jest happened he was left week, and in need of sleep. Angel read this and went to tell Iggy.

"Iggy? Something's wrong with Fang. He seems like he can't stay standing much longer." Iggy nodded and walked over to where Fang was stumbling back and forth. "Fang. You need to lie down."

Fang looked up his head spinning. "I'm fine. You all go to bed. It's bin a long day and you all…" He trailed off as Iggy put his arm around his waist and started to drag him to one of the bedrooms. "Shut up. You're going to bed if you like it or not."

Iggy throw him onto the bed and began to walk away. Fang sat up determined to stay up and which over Max. "Look when Max is down I'm secant in cabman." Iggy pushed him back down and growled in frustration.

"But when you're down I'm in charge. So lesion up. You are going to lay down here and get some sleep. If anything changes in Max's condition I'll tell you. So good night Fang." With that he left leaving a very confused and shocked Fang. With a sigh of defeat he laid down and closed his eyes.

~He seemed to jest float in nothingness. Thin his mined wondered to what happened. He relived it all. Seeing Max pined there. The eraser injecting her with god knows what. Her screams. Thin her body going limp. ~

Fang's eyes opened and he sat up, his head hurt, and the worry of Max hitting him hard. He stumbled out of his room and to the living room. He tried to keep his face blank and not let the others see how scared he was.

But to his luck the only one up was Iggy. "No change. She's still a sleep." Fang scowled and slammed his hand down on the counter. "Sleeping? Ya lets jest say she's sleeping! Lets jest thank everything is ok! Like she's going to wake up and come in here frustrated and saying if we don't explain what happened and is every one ok she'll kick are asses."

Fang was shaking with ferry by this time. "Why? Why her? Why did they do this! Why can't they jest leave us alone?" He was yelling by now, and Iggy put a hand over his moth. "Do you want to wake the others up? They're scared to death. Don't freak them out even more."

Fang took a deep broth and tried to calm himself. "I'm sowy Iggy. It's…" 'What do I say? Its jest I love her and if I lose her I don't think I'll be able to live life anymore.' Iggy nodded knowing what he meant.

"I know brow. I'm scared to. But she will be ok. Like you seed, she's tuff." Fang opened his mouth to agro but a sudden, small, scared, and fumier scream stopped him. The two boys ran into the room Max was in to find her sting up in the bed, looking scared and defiance's.

"Max…" She stared at them, her eyes big and filed with fear. "W-w-w-w-who… a-a-a-a-a-are… y-y-y-y-you?" Fang stared and her thin fell to his knees. "Max… don't you know us?"She shocks her head no.

With a scream of defeat he ran from the room and to the door, throwing it open he ran thin took off. Going heir and heir. Getting father and father from the hoses. 'No! How good this happen! Why Max? Why? Why can't she remailer! What the hell did they give her! Dame it! What do I do?'

He collapsed onto the groaned cussing loudly. He was so cot up in his confusion he never noticed the storm that had started, the rain poured down, lighting flashed, and thunder crashed around him.

Fang didn't realize that tears and started to fall from his eyes. He was there for hewers. Little did he know that back with the flock Iggy was working is but off tiring to get Max to under stoned what was going on, and at the same time tiring to get the younger ones to behave.

With all the commotion, Iggy never noticed Angel slipping out the door and fling of too fine Fang. It only took about tin minutes till she was able to see his corbelled finger on the grow end in the rain.

She landed and walked over to him. "Fang? Fang are you ok?" She knelt down and clamed on to his lap. He raped his arms around her, glade the rain was here to cover up the fact that he was crying.

"I'm fine." She snuggled closer to him. "No you're not. You're up set over Max." Fang stiffened and shut his eyes. "If you know that thin why ask?" "Because I'm worried about you." I he nodded, getting up.

"Let's go back." When the hose came back in to vow Fang was greeted with one huge surprise. Putting Angel down, he stared at Max. She was drenched and shivering from the cold. "Angel, go inside and get dried off."

She nodded and ran in. The two stared at each other for a long time. "You look cold." She nodded and clumsily walked forward. "I-I-I wanted to what for you." He blanked. "You wanted to see me? Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They told me whets going on. But for some reason I know I had to what for you. When you got upset, I felt like cringe. I cried." Fang forced himself not to smile.

He knew he could us this later when Max had her mammary back. He walked closer and took her hand in his. "Let's go in." He dragged her back inside and to her room throwing her some dry close he told her to change.

She just stared at him confused. He side and went to shut the door. Thin walked back to her. He helped her take her shirt off thin put the new one on, thin he helped her take her soaked jeans off, Laughing and kecking her when she fell back.

Ones she was dressed he chained himself. The two walked out of the room to the flock. Iggy and Gasman Smiled divisibly at Fang, who was still holding Max's hand. "Ok. It's Late, Gasman, Nigel, and Angel. Go get ready for bed thin come back and say your good nights."

The tree nodded and ran off to get ready for bed. Iggy scouted over on the coach so Fang and Max could sit next to each other. Fang rolled his eyes and elbowed him. "Ow. What was that for?"

Fang smirked, thin made himself look insanity when Max looked at the two boys. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Iggy growled thin looked a little taken back as he put two and two together. Grinning he nagged Fang in the ribs.

Leaning over he whispered to him. "Sooo. Are you goanna tell her you love her?" "Shut up." "Oh come on I'm blind and even I can see that you two love each other." Fang opened his mouth ready to agro, but Nigel running in and crying stopped him.

Fang got down on his knees to hug her. "Sweaty what's the matter?" Nigel held up her arm which had a cut on it. Fang raised an eyebrow. "Now how did this happen?" Sniffing Nigel began her to long of an explanted of what happened.

"I was in my room with Angel getting dressed when she slipped and Celeste went flying. I jumped tiring to ketch her for her, I did, but I slipped and fell cutting my arm!" She was sobbing by the end of her story.

Fang smiled picking her up and sitting her on Iggy's lap. "I'll go get the first aid kit." Fang walked out of the room. Leaving Iggy, Nigel, and Max still sitting on the coach. Max heated be for scooting over and putting her hand on Nigel's head, stroking her hair like she used to.

"It's ok, sweaty. Don't cry. Everything's ok." Nigel calmed down a bit. Iggy smiled. Thinking to his self. 'So not all of her memory seems completely wiped. Her natural mother instincts are still here.' Standing up he handed her to Max.

"I better go help Fang. God only knows if he'll be able to find the first aid kit without something fooling on his head." He laughed and Nigel giggle, Max cocked her head confused. It was such a shame she had forgotten about the time a box had fallen on Fang's head when he was getting the first aid kit.

The box had gotten stuck on his head, and it took forever to get it off. "I'll tell you later." Iggy smiled and walked out. Max raped her arms around Nigel and wiped away her tears. "Feel a little better?"

She nodded and laid her head down on Max's shoulder. A moment or so passed, thin Angel, and Gasman came into the room. Yawning Gasman claimed up next to Max and laid down, Angel clamed next to her and leaned agents her shoulder.

Smiling Max moved her arms so she was holding all the little ones. Gasman was pretty much asleep by know, but he managed to mumble his good nights. "Night Max. Night Angel. Night Nigel."

Max smiled and stroked his head. "Night Gasman." Snuggling closer to Max Angel mumbled her good nights. "Night Max. Night Nigel. Night Gasman." Max hugged. "Night Angel." Nigel smiled sleepily and stretched up to give Max a kiss on her cheek.

"Night Max. Night Gasman. Night Angel." Max leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Night Nigel." Max leaned her head back closing her eyes. She listened as the Three fell asleep, as Iggy Laughed with Fang whale walking back into the room.

She lifted her head and put her finger to her lips. There talking stopped and a huge grin crossed their faces. "They fell asleep that fast?" "Only for Max." Fang mumbled something in Russian agene and smiled to himself when the two stared at him confused.

Iggy throw his hands in the area tiring to keep his voses down, but his words where dripping with heavy sarcasms. "Oh Ya! Just keep talking in Russian Fang! Of cores we all know exactly what you're saying!"

Fang chuckled and bent down to pick Angel up. "That's the whole idea." Iggy Picked up Nigel, mocking Fang. "That's the whole idea. Blay, blay, blay." Max giggled and picked Gasman up, silencing the two boys. "Did?" "Max?" "Just?" "Giggle?"

She stopped short and looked worked. "Did I do something wrong?" Iggy and Fang looked at each other, quickly caching there mistake and back tracked over it as fast as they good. "No! No!"

"You didn't do anything rung its" "We've never really herd you giggle before now." Fang mumbled to himself a gin in Russian, about how he thought Max's giggle was very cute and sited her well.

The three cared the little ones to bed. Soon after that the three older flock members fond them self back in the living room. Iggy had started to fall asleep in the chare. Fang and Max relaxed on the coach in lines.

Fang had zoned out and started to mumble in Russian again. Max lessened in inertest as his mumbling be cam what she thought was a song. Lying down, Max put her head in Fangs lap and closed her eyes, lessening to his song, letting it drift her off to sleep.

Fang stopped short and stared at Max. She was fast asleep, her head on his lap, her expression calm and commutable. He smiled and stroked her cheek. 'She's so boatful. I wish I could just tell her how I feel about her. How when I look into her eyes it's like my world brightens up. How when I see her fight, even though I now she can handle herself, all I want to do is kill the ones that hurt her. She's the sun in my life. I never could live without her. I wish I could tell her that I love her.'

He bit his lip and leaned down. Before he could thank it over he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was jitney but sweet, full of love and caring. Fang was just abbot to pool away when he felt Max leaning up to kiss him back.

He opened his eyes to look in to the loving blue ones of Max. Their lips poled away a bit to look into each other's eyes better. "Guess I woke you up." Max smiled and moved her hand so it was over Fangs.

Fang moved his hand to hold better onto hers. "I guess I'll let it pass this time." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him aging. Fang kissed her back, but this time the kiss had a lot more love. The kiss went on tell a calf was heard from the left side of the two.

The pare broke apart and stared at Iggy, who's sightless eyes where fixed on them, and a huge grin was on his face. "Well, well. I fall asleep for a few minutes and wake up to you two making out."

He shook his head and made a face, pretending to be degusted. "Next time get a room you two." Blushing Max hid her face from booth Iggy and Fang. Iggy laughed and got up to go into a nether room.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Growling Fang flicked him off. "Oh just get your blind ass out of here." Iggy laughed and went to the room the little ones where asleep in. Fang shook his head frowning.

He began to mumble out about how Iggy was annoying like shit right now, seeing he was the one who seed e shooed kiss Max in the first place, in Russian aging, only to be stopped by Max's lips agents his own.

It took him a minute to finger out what was happening, but ones he cleared the fog from his brain he kissed her back. Max moved so she was sitting on Fangs lap, not braking the kiss ones. Fang moved his hand, sliding them over her back, over her shoulders, and down her arms.

He tilted his head to the left to kiss her better. She raped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his shot black hair. Fang parted his lips and licked her bottom lip, asking for interns. Max hasted for a moment, tiring to fogger out if she shooed let him in or not, in the end she did.

Parting her lips she let Fang slipped his stung in ever so jingly, moving it over hers, rubbing the top of her moth, exploring every inch of her moth. Max mooned into the kiss, Fang smirked. 'Wow if I know she was going too reeked like this id kissed her a long time ago.'

The two continued to kiss, little did ether one know that in the hall across from them, Iggy was videotaping the whole thing. 'Hehehe, perfect black male! But serially! Took the two long enough!' The two kept the kiss up nearly half a hewer.

Went hay broke apart both where blushing and smiling. "We shooed get some sleep. The others will be up soon." Fang nodded in agreement and laid down on the coach, poling Max down on top of himself.

"Night Fang I love you." Fang stared at her shocked thin smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you too Max. Sweet dreams." She smiled and poled herself up to close the distains between their lips, giving him one more sweet, tender good night kiss. Fang kissed her back, thin poled a blanket over there body's.

Iggy shook his head, mumbling to himself. "Bought time the two stopped making out." Shutting off the camera he went back to bed. Morning came, bring Nugle, Angel, Gasman, and Iggy awake.

The fore tiptoed aroid and whispered amigos them self's. "You mean they really kissed? Like kiss kiss? Omg I can't believe it!" Nugle nearly squalled with delete, but Iggy covered her moth and shoos her.

"Quit! Do you want to wake them up?" She covered her moth, blushing. Giggling she turned to Angel and the two began to gossip about how cute of a copal the two made. Gazzy made a face and shook his head. "What's the big deal? Kissing is so gross."

Iggy chuckled and messed up his hair. "Ya, Ya, just what till your older." Gasman shook his head. "I really daw…" He stopped when he heard Fang waking up. "Quick! He's waking up! Lets hide!"

Gasman tried to hide behind the counter, but it was too late, Fang had already herded them. "What the hell is wrong with you Gasman?"Fang groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Opening his eyes he found Max fast asleep on top of his chest.

He blinked, she was still there, blinked aging, still there, he rubbed his eyes and ones aging blinked, but fresher she was still there. 'Max. Max is laying on me. She is laying on me asleep. What the hell is going on?'

He shook his head as everything came back from last night. Him and max talking, sitting on the coach, her fooling asleep on his lap, him kissing her, her kissing him back, getting mad at Iggy, Max kissing him, he kissing her back, the two of them making out, fooling asleep together, and to top it all off, She seed she loved him! And she he seed he loved her back!

'God could I be any lamer?' He slapped his head, groaning eyes closed. "What's the matter Fang?" He opened his eyes to see Nugle leaning over him smiling. "Nothing." He lied and looked away, blushing.

"Fang you're blushing! Why? Is it because Max is sleeping on top of you? That has to be it! It's because you love her! I'm right aren't I? Fang loves Max! Fang loves Max!" She sang on as Fang freaked out and tried to shush her. "Shoo! You're going to wake max up!"

But try as he might she still sang on. "Max and Fang sitting in a tree! K! I! S! S! I! N! G! First comes love! Thin comes margin! Thin comes Fang pushing a baby charge!" Fang shook his head, giving up on tiring making her stop.

Iggy came over and leaned over the back of the coach smiling. "So you finally told her." Fang nodded still blushing. (It was times like this he was glad Iggy was blind.) "Ya. I told her." Iggy laughed and put a hand to his moth, dropping his voses too whisper.

"So what did she say?" Fang smiled to himself and stroked Max's head tenderly and lovingly. "She…. She seed she loves me two." Iggy punched the air cheering. "Go Fang! It's about time!" Fang slapped his head, blushing moor.

All the nose Avinchly woke Max up. Yawning she stretched out. Lifting her head she sleepily, she blinked to clear her vision. She smiled when she was able to see Fang clearly. "Good morning Fang."

Fang smiled at the sound of Max's voses, and to his surprise (and a bit of hoarer) the others shut up to lesion, even Nugle. "Good morning Max. Sleep well?" She nodded smiling. Leaning up she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before getting up and heeding for the bath room for a shower.

Smiling to the now in shocked others she called out cheerfully. "Good morning every one. Iggy get breakfast started. Angel, Nugle, Gasman when we get done eating I want you all to get bathes and get dressed. We're going to the market today. We need to get food."

She walked off, leaving a very confused flock behind. "What did she seem more like herself?" Iggy shook his head. "I thank her mimeses back." Fang blinked. 'What! She has her mammary back! But she kissed me! Duz that me she mint it when she seed she loves me?'

Fang closed his eyes and put an arm over his eyes. Iggy went to make breakfast, Gasman sat next to Fang and bugged him, Angel and Nugle talked, and Fang staid on the coach in shock. In the bathroom Max looked at her reflected and smiled.

'He loves me! Omg! I can't believe he loves me! And we made out! Omg!' She squalled a little, thin poled herself back to gather. She got in the shower and let her mined go over what happened last night.

When Max came out of the bathroom she fond Fang leaning agents the wall. He smiled his oh so rare smile, and to Max's shock he was blushing. "Hay." She smiled and walked over to him. "Hay. What's with the blush? Impressed I kissed you?"

His smiled turned dervish. "As I recall I kissed you first." She smiled and raped her arms around his neck. "So you emit it?" He nodded raping his arms around her waist. "Yes I do. Tell me something though."

"Shoot" "When did your mammary start to come back?" She smiled sheepishly. "If I tell you, promises you want get mad?" He smiled and poled her closer. "I promise." "Well um…. I kind of started to remember….well….um…."

She blushed firefly. "When we where kissing." Fang laughed. "Well that's a surprise!" He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Max. I love you with all my heart." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too Fang. I love you soo much." The two kissed, but giggling and snickering cot there attaching. Gasman, Iggy, Nugle, and Angel all sat at the interns of the hall. When the two looked over at them they began to sing.

"Fang and Max! Sitting in a tree! K! I! S! S! I! N! G! First comes love! Thin comes Margie! Thin comes Fang pushing a baby carriage!" Smiling evilly the two love birds ran after them. "You guys are so died!" Life was good. And they planned to keep it that way.


End file.
